Not a Bad Thing
by I am a Vampire Bat
Summary: There's certainly something brewing between Robbie and Finn, but what happens when they finally notice the growing attraction. Rated M just in case. Not very good at summaries :( please excuse all spelling/grammar error's, I mostly write when half asleep!


**Author's Note - A story of growing attraction between Robbie and Finn – inspired by reading soap forums – there are some out there who believe that there is something brewing between Robbie and Finn in Emmerdale and I thought I'd ignite a small flame myself.**

Robbie slumped in his chair. He was tired, hungry and needed a shower. Sleeping in the back of a truck was doing him no good, but what else could he do. He didn't want to encroach on his Mum at Jai's – the Sharma's had enough on their plate especially with Priya and baby Amba due home soon. He felt he had no one to turn to and the thought depressed him. He had no one other than his Mum. The office was empty which suited Robbie just fine, he didn't like to be around Charity, she lauded it over everyone like Lady of the Manor and don't get him started on his Uncle Declan. He didn't have any time for him, the way he uses his Mum angered him. But since his Mum wanted him to stick around and he really didn't have anywhere else to go, he might as well. He was his Mum's eyes and ears; he didn't care if Declan got hurt in the crossfire of his Mum's battle with Charity. He just cared to see the smug smiles wiped off the supposedly happy couple's faces.

The door from the house swung open and Finn strolled in – cup of tea in his hand. He smiled when he saw Robbie sat at his desk, but his brows quickly furrowed when he saw the weariness in his eyes.

'Are you ok?' he asked without greeting him. 'Fine.' Robbie answered. 'You look tired.' Finn stated as he placed the mug of hot tea on his coaster on his desk and sat down opposite the other man. 'Thanks. Nice to see you too.' Robbie retorted as he looked down at his desk. 'Is everything ok. You know you can tell me.' Finn offered as he leaned forward trying to catch Robbie's gaze. 'Everything's fine.' Robbie replied lying through his teeth. 'You're lying.' Finn quickly answered as he leaned back in his chair, his brows furrowing even more. 'No I'm not. Everything's fine. Just leave it ok.' Robbie snapped as he kept his head down.

Finn was about to continue his interrogation when Nicola burst into the office handbag in hand, slightly windswept. She marched further into the office, but stopped right next to Robbie's desk, sniffing the air. She looked down at the two young men 'Ugh. Why does it smell like engine oil in here?' She snapped as she looked between the two. She leaned further over towards the facing desks, Robbie squirmed in his seat not wanting to look at her. 'I know you drive a truck but it doesn't mean you have to smell like one.' She barked at Robbie. 'I suggest you go home and wash and change. You're not sitting in here smelling like a smelly truck.' She snapped before continuing to Declan's desk, which would be hers for however long she was needed.

'I thought you liked the smell of old trucks and engine oil? I mean isn't that Jimmy's favourite aftershave?' Robbie replied sarcastically. Nicola shot daggers as she sat down in the chair and pulled it forward. 'I'm going to pretend you didn't say that. I understand that you are skating on very thin ice. I just need to make one call to Declan and you're be gone.' She hissed at him. 'What and ruin his honeymoon? Even for you that's a bit low. I thought you could handle everything?' Robbie retorted. Nicola's nostrils flared as she was about to reply, but Finn got in there first.

'Can I have a word outside?' Finn said firmly at Robbie as he got to his feet. Robbie shot a look at Nicola and smirked before getting to his feet and following Finn out of the door.

He pulled the door shut. 'What?' he asked. Finn leaned in towards him, arms crossed over his chest. He scrunched up his nose. 'You do smell like an old engine. I mean I guess I didn't notice it what with living on a farm and all the machinery and then Cain he often smells of engine oil being a mechanic. And of course Ross smells like that sometimes.' Finn went off on a tangent. 'Is there a point in there somewhere?' Robbie snapped. 'Um. Oh yeah. You shouldn't upset Nicola.', 'Why not, it's fun and passes the time.' Robbie smirked as he leaned against the wall. 'I don't know just don't. I don't want to listen to you two squabbling like a pair of kids until Declan gets back.' Finn said as he looked at Robbie. 'Fine.', 'I mean if you carry on she'll just send you to somewhere like Southampton on a delivery.' 'Finn I said fine. I won't wind up Nicola. Ok, no need to go on.' 'Oh right. Ok, good.' 'Why do you care if she sends me on a delivery?' 'I don't want to be stuck in the office on my own with her. She'd probably be using one of my fingers as a toothpick by the end of the day.' Robbie looked puzzled. 'Are you scared of Nicola?' 'What? No. I mean I work with Val. Nicola is a doddle compared to her.' Finn quickly answered. 'Did you just say doddle?' Robbie chuckled. Finn looked confused. Robbie just shook his head and laughed as he stepped away from the wall just as Finn stepped in the same direction.

They bumped into one another their chests and arms colliding. 'Sorry.' Robbie mumbled as he looked up at Finn. Neither moved, their eyes locked on one another. Neither spoke. A spark passed between them. Robbie felt his chest tighten and his breath hitch in his throat. Finn felt his breathing suddenly become laboured, he'd never felt like this about Robbie before, he knew the signs, the tight nervous tension in his stomach. He was attracted to Robbie. He fancied his friend.

'Have you two finished you're girly chat?' Nicola barked as she opened the door. Robbie and Finn darted apart, her eyes narrowed, had she walked in on something or was she imagining it? Finn dashed past her into the office, Robbie was more casual as he strolled past her. She got a whiff of engine oil and truck again. 'Nope, you are not sitting back down until you wash off the smell of oil.' She ordered. 'Go home and change.' She softened her tone a little. Robbie stood in the middle of the office and gulped. Finn was already sat back at his desk, eyes glued to the laptop in front of him.

'I can't.' Robbie almost whispered. 'What do mean you can't?' Nicola shot confusion dancing on her face. 'I mean I can't go home.' He replied. 'Why not?' Nicola questioned as she crossed her arms. 'Stop playing games Robbie.' 'I'm not playing games. I mean I can't go home because I ….. I don't have a home, ok.' He spat out quickly. Finn looked up, his brows once again furrowed. 'What do you mean you don't have a home?' Nicola asked in her usual direct manor. 'I mean I'm homeless.' Robbie said quietly. 'Homeless?' Nicola's tone softened. 'I thought you were staying with a mate?' Finn interjected into the conversation. Robbie didn't answer; shame was washing over his face. 'Where have you been sleeping then?' Nicola asked not giving Robbie time to answer Finn's question. 'In the back of one of the trucks.' He sighed. Nicola's eyes widened. 'In one of the haulage trucks?' she asked. Robbie nodded, his eyes glued to the floor. 'But why?' she continued with the questioning. 'I had nowhere else to go once Declan threw me out. I couldn't stay at Jai's, so I've been crashing in the back of one of the trucks.' He sounded dejected and low. Even Nicola could see that. She sighed and uncrossed her arms. 'Well I suppose while Declan is away you can stay here. But only until he returns.' She tells him. Robbie didn't answer; he didn't think that Nicola would suggest him staying at Home Farm. He was grateful though; he didn't fancy spending another night in the back of a truck. He nodded slowly.

'But I warn you now Declan best not find out. Understand.' Nicola told them both in her usual brutal manner as she looked between them both. 'Now go and get showered and changed.' She gave a sly smile at Robbie before heading back to Declan's desk. Robbie smiled gratefully at no one in particular as he turned to face into the office. He say Finn sat at his desk, sympathy and confusion mixed into one on his face. He strolled over to his desk and reached under the desk and grabbed his bag from the floor. He slung it over his should her and headed off into the house to take a nice long hot shower.

**Please R+R :D**


End file.
